


Red Rose

by iceberry



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceberry/pseuds/iceberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Izumo/Shiemi drabble written about a year ago, inspired by the song red rose from the BRS OVA soundtrack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Rose

**Author's Note:**

> not terribly pleased with this piece since it's so old, but hey there's only two izumo/shiemi fics on here so why not help out the community

_red rose_

 

Her cheeks were round. Not plump, but soft. And tinged pink, even more so than usual. Izumo let her eyes settle on that for a second, and then felt her own cheeks blushing red as Shiemi met her gaze.

 

_how beautiful you are_

Shiemi giggled a little as a greenman climbed up her sleeve, and several more climbed around her. She was back to wearing those silly old-fashioned clothes.

“I wear them around the garden,” she had said, with a slight nervous laugh. Izumo wore a regular outfit, something cute but suitable for a garden picnic, not some fancy old kimono.

She glanced over at Shiemi briefly, Izumo noticed that she was still wearing that nervous expression, the same one she had when asking Izumo to come over.

 

_gallantly bloom forever more_

“Um, Izumo?” Shiemi asked, her small voice wavering.

“Yes?” Izumo inwardly winced. Her voice was too sharp and cold, and she knew it.

The blonde girl looked hurt, but carried on. “I asked you to come today because I wanted to tell you something!” Her voice burst out quickly. Izumo waited, hesitant to say anything.

As the silence stretched out, Shiemi began fidgeting. “So what did you want to tell me? Don’t leave me hanging like that.”

 

_pale rose_

Shiemi’s blush seemed to get deeper. (If that was even possible, Izumo thought.)

“Kamiki, I know you don’t like me at all, and think I’m like a weed, but you said i was brave and gutsy so I wanted to tell you that I really like you a lot!”  The words spilled out, and Izumo wondered just how long she’d been holding them in.

 

Maybe as long as Izumo had been reluctant to confess herself. It seemed so stupid now. Paku had known. She highly suspected Rin had found out after he seemed to avoid the two of them.

But now was really the moment. Her face was burning, and the silence was stretching out between them. Finally she took  a deep breath and met Shiemi’s wide, hopeful green eyes.

“I...I don’t hate you, okay!” Shiemi looked a little surprised. “I might even like you a little more than just a friend, too.”

It was out in the open. She had liked Shiemi from the moment in the garden in Kyoto, the same time she called her a weed. And it had built up because she knew she didn’t stand a chance against rin but here she was and and was smiling. Izumo was smiling and giggling nervously for what seemed like the first time.

 

And as Shiemi took her hand and held it in her small dirt-stained ones, Izumo Kamiki was probably the happiest girl alive. And she smiled, if only just a bit.

 

_may you never wither_

_i will commit myself to you_


End file.
